Payback
by Bsquared19
Summary: How well does Castle know Beckett?  Can he give her something she wants without her even asking? Just a quick story, not case and to be honest, no real plot.  No real pairings.


Author's Note: Random storyline flitting around in my head while driving home from work. This is a quick oneshot people, nothing too deep. I am not planning a continuation on this, although I may have one more chapter in me if you feel it's warranted. I'm still trying to wrangle my muse to give me more "Reality". ~B2

PS - Oh, I own nothing...Nathan Fillion does visit my dreams from time to time though... :-)

In the precinct break room...

"But Beckett - "

"Castle, the answer is no. I don't want any new toys, I don't want a crazy luxurious vacation. No new car. I'm still mad that you snuck in and tripled the down payment on my condo. No. I will accept nothing else for being your 'muse'." Turning to leave she can feel his eyes follow her before his hand reaches for her shoulder, pausing her motion.

"You have to admit, you love your condo. Can I help it that my realtor conveniently mentioned that she had a foreclosure mere blocks from the precinct?" Shifting his hand he tugs so her body is facing him. "Beckett, seriously. I owe you. I may have pulled the strings and you may have balked at first, but being here in the 12th and working with you, Espo and Ryan has been above and beyond what I ever hoped. You gave me back my life, my dream; I was able to keep on writing because of you."

She speaks to the floor and he can barely hear her response, "You would have found another muse Castle, there's no way you would have given up your writing permanently."

Lifting her face so that she's looking him in the eye he speaks to her with sincerity. "I was floundering, grasping at straws. I killed off Storm because I was bored. It had to be you because I knew from the beginning I could never get bored of you. Two books published, one and a half completed and I haven't even begun to do justice with the persona that is Nikki Heat. You did that Detective. You and only you are the muse that inspires me. Knowing you is what keeps me going. You deserve so much more than the two percent of my contract that I added to your down payment, and I want to give you more. Please let me."

Smiling softly she says, "I think you just gave me an idea Castle." At his questioning gaze she continues, "If you know me so well, then don't ask me what I want Castle. Don't try to pick apart my fantasies and dreams. If you truly see me and know me, then you don't have to ask. You just have to act." Patting his cheek softly she turns again to go, all but purring her next words. "Do that, prove to me that you know me and I'll give you a fantasy all your own."

Staring after her open mouthed as she sashays back to her desk Castle's mind is spinning. _Prove I know her. I. Know. Her. And she'll give me a fantasy? Cakewalk. _Going into his mental Beckett checklist he begins scrolling. _Favorite Flower: Lisianthis, preferably white or purple, Wine: Mondavi Merlot, Beer: Sam Adams, Color: Blue, Favorite way to unwind...Wait, this is not good enough. I know her, and to prove it I've got to go bigger. I am good at bigger, I excel at bigger, I can do this._

_CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB_

One Year Later...

"Detective, I'd like to request your company for an hour this morning downtown." Castle shuffles his feet as he stands at her desk.

"What's the matter Castle? Need me to help you fight a traffic ticket?" The words pour forth and she doesn't even glance up from her report on the murderer they brought in yesterday.

His brow puckers thoughtfully, "Well Detective, if you must know. I need to be down there for a dedication ceremony. And since this project was undertaken somewhat at your behest I think it's only fitting that you come along so I don't have to stand by myself."

At his words, she stops writing and looks up. "A dedication ceremony? What do I have to do with any dedication?"

Clearing his throat he gathers her coat and extends a hand motioning for her to stand. "Well Detective, you're not going to find out unless you come along for the ride. Let's go, time's wasting and Michael is downstairs with the car." Huffing indignantly she shoves her arms into her jacket and then strides purposefully to the elevator, glaring as he walks past her supremely proud of himself for pulling her away from work.

Pulling up outside a three story building she vaguely remembers seeing a picture in the morning paper as she passed the magazine stand on her way into work. "Ok Castle I'm here, what's the big deal."

Smiling he helps her from the car and walks toward the small crowd gathered by the front doors. _The Mayor is here? Alexis? Martha? Captain & the boys? Don't know the other people... What the heck is this?_

Shaking hands all around Castle turns to address the small group, gripping her hand firmly in his to keep her by his side. "My friends, thank you so much for coming today. It is not a little thing in this life to know that I have people whom I can count on in thick and thin. Friends who don't care that I'm a famous author and all that comes with the title. Last year a close friend of mine made a statement that I have taken to heart. 'If you truly know someone don't just say it, don't just piddle around, do something with that knowledge.' She did not use those exact words, but I know her and that's what she meant." Chancing a glance at Beckett he can see the faintest blush on her cheeks as she bobs her head slightly. "So today, after a year of meetings with various city workers, program managers etc etc . It is with great pleasure that I give to the city of New York, a place for the broken and grieving to find rest, solace and hope. Keepsakes Counseling and Wellness Center!" Turning around on shock stiffened limbs Beckett looks again at the front doors, more specifically at the nickel brushed plaque etched with two familiar items. She can feel Castle shift his arm to her shoulder in a half embrace.

She leans back into him to catch her breath. _Too well. He knows me too well. _Moving closer the sign she quirks an eyebrow at him as she brushes her fingers against the door handle. "So this is how you show it? I give you a challenge and this is payback huh? Go big or go home."

"Well Detective you issued the ultimatum; I simply rose to your challenge. And yes, this is how I show that I know you. I like to think I know you quite well." He leans in to ghost a whisper by her ear. "I guess now you owe me that fantasy. And I will collect Detective, a night out of my chosing...Glitz, Glamour, and the whole nine yards await. I will not even try to pretend that I am not excited at the prospect of having you on my arm for tonight's opening. You will be coming, of course?"

Turning to face him she leans up to kiss his cheek with misty eyes. "Keepsakes' official opening will be all you want it to be, Castle. It will be my pleasure to have you as my escort for the evening."


End file.
